


Don't Go to Sleep

by odditea



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comedy, Detective AU, Multi, Murder, Mystery, Supernatural - Freeform, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odditea/pseuds/odditea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There has been a string of mysterious deaths occurring with seemingly no connection to one another. Nobody has been able to piece together this puzzle. Only you, Terezi Pyrope, up and coming legislacerator, have the skills necessary to solve this case. Or that's what you like to tell yourself anyways. </p><p>When you go to sleep you visit a strange place in your dreams that might hold the answers you are looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Years in the past but not many...

**Author's Note:**

> This originally began as a fanadventure but I came to the conclusion that making it a fanfiction would be probably be a better choice.
> 
> I would suggest playing this game before you read this:
> 
> http://dgtsadventure.tumblr.com/post/66544976458/this-game-is-the-intro-to-my-fan-adventure-dont
> 
> There will probably be more games in the future that I will post to that blog so follow it if you wish.

[](http://s52.photobucket.com/user/Jacksy_2006/media/tumblr_mwfyxcMjDV1t0w5meo1_400_zps7fe1f06f.png.html)

A young girl stands in the middle of a moonlit forest. 

It just so happens that this particular young girl was born with a special gift. A hidden power which rests deep within her.

But for now she is merely a child.

TEREZI: **GASP**  
TEREZI: It looks as if there has been a murder here! >:O

[](http://s52.photobucket.com/user/Jacksy_2006/media/tumblr_mwhgejSc6d1t0w5meo1_400_zps3647f32c.png.html)

TEREZI: This looks like a case for super cool and awesome legislacerator, Terezi Pyrope, and her most trusted companion, Pyralspite! >:D  
TEREZI: A legislacerator of such caliber should be able to spot a criminal from a mile away using nothing but pure instinct!

[](http://s52.photobucket.com/user/Jacksy_2006/media/tumblr_mwj5zgvrMt1t0w5meo1_400_zps1443d8ec.png.html)

TEREZI: ...  
TEREZI: IT WAS YOU!!  
TEREZI: It all makes sense! You were gonna steal the empress’s prized jewels! However, our unlucky victim walked in on you performing this sinister deed. You knew you had to keep him quiet so you silenced him in the only way you knew how. MURDER!! You, sir, are gu- AH!!!  


[](http://s52.photobucket.com/user/Jacksy_2006/media/tumblr_mwjaq3Gpgu1t0w5meo1_r2_400_zps814df951.png.html)

TEREZI: Oh no! He’s going berserk!!

[](http://s52.photobucket.com/user/Jacksy_2006/media/tumblr_mwr96kdfX11t0w5meo1_400_zpsdb41d4af.png.html)

TEREZI: HAHAHAHAHAH!! 

[](http://s52.photobucket.com/user/Jacksy_2006/media/tumblr_mwr97uMe5N1t0w5meo1_400_zps839ec03d.png.html)

TEREZI: Huh? 

[](http://s52.photobucket.com/user/Jacksy_2006/media/tumblr_mwu8yxgq1S1t0w5meo1_400_zpse851e1d8.png.html)

???: What are you doing?  
???: Pretending to be a legislacerator again?  
???: Geez, what a loser.

TEREZI: I’m not pretending, I’m practicing! 

???: How many times do I have to tell you?  
???: You are nothing but a silly little girl with a silly little dream.  
???: It’s time to wake up.

TEREZI: I am awake.

???: Ugh, you are soooooooo dumb sometimes. You know what I mean.

TEREZI: Heheheheheh  
TEREZI: Say what you will, but I know something you don’t know. >:]

???: Oh, really? And what exactly is that, Pyrope?

[](http://s52.photobucket.com/user/Jacksy_2006/media/tumblr_mwu9x9NMNX1t0w5meo1_400_zps762ff09f.png.html)

TEREZI: One day I’m gonna be a real legislacerator! >:D


	2. One day...

Your name is Terezi Pyrope and you are still not a real legislacerator. In fact, you've become more of an amateur detective at best.

KARKAT: So are you gonna eat this or are you gonna just sit there like a vapid piece of shit?

TEREZI: ...

KARKAT: Hello?

TEREZI: ...

KARKAT: Terezi.

TEREZI: ...

KARKAT: Holy nookwhiffing fuck what the hell is wrong with you?

TEREZI: What's wrong with me?

TEREZI: I'll tell you whats wrong with me.

TEREZI: I've been doing this stupid job for years and I'm still where I started!! >:[

TEREZI: I might as well be working with a talking barkbeast and his gang of colorfully dressed 80's teenagers! 

You've been trying to land a big case for years. Unfortunately, your boss doesn't seem to believe you are ready for such a task and constantly saddles you with cases more suited for wrigglers or pink, squishy human babies.

You've done it all.

And by that you mean you've taken every ridiculous and time consuming case thats been ever so graciously thrust upon you in a desperate attempt to work your way up in the ranks.

3 weeks ago you assisted a young girl in finding her beloved pet cat, Fluffer Nutter. You opted to use the words "precious artifact" when describing the situation so you would feel like you were doing something more important. You weren't.

The week after that you helped solve the mystery of the missing pie at your local State Fair's pie baking competition. You were rewarded with a decadent cherry pie which you ate all in one sitting while reading your favorite newspaper comics.

Just yesterday you finished up a case for some rich, high-blooded snob who kept messing up your name. After several Theresa's, Tracy's, and Terry's you came to the realization that you kind of hate your job.

Thats when you found it though.

A shimmering light within the shitstorm of cases you've piled through. The one that could change your life.

The only problem was convincing your boss to actually let you take it.


End file.
